everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mano Bello-Serpente
Prince Mano Bello-Serpente, just called Mano, is the son of Biancabella from Biancabella and the snake. In the destiny conflict, he is a Royal. His story, his role, his people mean the world to him, and he has to do his best to be the ruler they need him to be. He rooms with Azul Baton Appearance Mano has somewhat shaggy black hair that covers his ears and one of his eyes. At least, where one of his eyes would be, he was born without one, and spent most of his life trying to hide that fact. The eye he does have is greenish-brown. Under his hair you can see ridges of scales on his ears and the back of his neck, but again, he tries to hide that fact. His skin is a light tan. He wears a pale green long sleeved shirt with pearl buttons shaped like fangs, a golden belt and tan pants. He wears brown and green cowboy boots with a snake scale pattern. Personality Mano strives for perfection. He has an image that he wants to uphold and because of that he is very selective of who he hangs out with, and what he's seen doing. Because of this, people could very well say he's stuck up, but he actually is very down to earth if you talk to him. Imperfections and mistakes are not something he does. At least, not something that people know about. If he gets a B on a lesson, the boy runs to the teacher in private and begs for a retake. (Actually, according to Mano, princes do not beg. They plead.) From a first glance people might think Mano is regal. He is not. But he wants you to think that, so he walks around in a slow, deliberate manner, with his head held high and his shoulders back, and it really looks like he's trying to hard. It doesn't come naturally ''to him, though he really wants it too. He used to say he apologizes to anyone that ever thought he had his life together, because he does not. However, now he likes to have people think he's just chill, laid back about everything, because those who can't do that, pretend that they can. Never, ever, ever, ever, point out a flaw, even if it's that he has a smudge of dirt on his nose or something harmless like that. He will flip. He will freak out and try his best to covertly correct the flaw, no matter where he is and it is actually very humorous to watch. When Mano admires someone, and the list is actually very long, he ''craves ''their approval and needs self assurance from them. If they even shake their heads at him and he admires them, he will start sobbing and beg plead for them to tell him what he has to do to get them to be proud of him. Mano is...kind of...obsessed with jewels.You wouldn't really know it by seeing what he wears, the only flashy things on him are the pearl buttons, but if you enter his room you'd find rubies, opals, pearls, and more, just scattered about. He doesn't keep them in any box, they're strewn on his dresser and spread throughout his wardrobe. He is not easy to befriend. He guards what he says to you at some points, other times he's very obviously trying too hard to be the casual, friendly life of the party. If you befriend him, you're probably going to see a different boy than the one you originally thought you would befriend. Friends Any friend he's ever had has judged him for his snake relatives or his lack of an eye. He was seven when he started hiding the scales and the "eye", he was ten when he ordered Dira to stop hanging out with him until she changed her look, because of jokes and teasing from his "friends." 'Amorette Cupid' She's unlike anyone he's ever meant. She doesn't tease him, doesn't push him to be someone he's not, and doesn't scare him in a way that's also amusing at times, she's just...nice to him. She compliments him every time she sees him, and never seems to be sarcastic about it. And he loves that, (though keeps waiting for something to show him that she's just like the friends he had his whole life. it's what he's used to.) Acquaintances 'Juniper Wocky' He ''strongly ''suspects that a certain mouse pushed her to hang out with him, and he was kind of reluctant to befriend her (image and all) but boy is he glad he did. She is like a more extreme version of Mozzie, so he thanks his lucky stars that he has experience dealing with Mozzie, and thus rarely bats an eye at what she does. She's a bit protective of him, snarling when some of his other "friends" approach him. 'Jaiden Wocky' He was even more reluctant to hang out with him, because Mozzie isn't friends with him so much, but he did and doesn't regret it. He can be even more overprotective than his sister, one of his "friends" walked away with a broken arm after he made a comment belittling his intelligence. He's only acquaintances with either of the Wocky twins because Mano still hangs out with the friends that aren't really friends and it drives them nuts. Family Mother: Bianca Bella-Serpente He adores his mother, and wants to learn the best way to be the person the story needs him to be and follow his destiny, her path, to the letter. Bianca tries to tell him that trying to pretend he doesn't have snake relatives is just going to hurt him in the future, but he doesn't really listen. Bianca has held him for hours after he told her about kids calling him Blinky, or worse things, and told him that it's their insecurities, not his. Father: Fernando Charme (deceased) Fernando died when Mano was six, but even before then, he really only saw his father as a figurehead, rather than a parent. To Mano, his dad wasn't "dad" he was "king." Bianca still misses Fernando, and Mano wants to find someone or something to fill the hole in his mother's heart that Fernando left behind. Aunt: Sami Serpente Scary woman who randomly shows up to ask for a favor or give a lecture, they aren't too close.And that's putting it nicely. He doesn't like Sami at all, she horrifies him. He does like the idea of her approving of him, but he knows that that will probably never happen. Cousin: Dira Serpente They used to be best friends until the gossip got to Mano, and he knows he hurt her. He can't fix it though, in his mind he can't heal the hurt that all these years of neglect sprung on his cousin, and he knows his mother doesn't approve of any of this that goes on with Dira, but also believes it's important for Dira and Mano to work this out themselves. Cousin: Ginevra Brutta Ginny is the successor to the ugly stepsister that is going to try to kill him so she can marry his love interest. And Mano...has actually only seen her once. She was young and marched up to him, a strange fire in her eyes as she demanded "non essere un tale idiota" but he doesn't know why she demanded that. All he knows is she's not ugly. Not in his mind anyway. Interests '''Chess: '''No one ever beats Mano at chess, but he doesn't compete in this, because it was deemed a weak and unprincely activity from his aunt on his father's side. He still likes to lay in private, if he can find someone to play it with him. '''Hunting: '''A more princely activity, Mano enjoys hunting with a bow and arrow, not a gun. He's pretty accurate, and will only hunt when his family or his people need meat. He doesn't hunt to show off, just when needed. Romance 'Mozzie Mousekin''' When everyone always finds Mozzie, when she's not tailing a certain princess, in Mano's dorm room, just chilling and she even fell asleep on his bed a couple of times, it's really no surprise that people think they're dating. Mano kind of avoids the topic when openly asked about it and Mozzie says it's none of their business. Are they dating? Are they even friends? I doubt even they know the answer to that. Pet Mano never had a pet other than the hunting dogs at the castle. It's not that his parents don't want him to have a pet, it's that he never wanted one. During animal calling, he almost didn't participate because he was so mad about Mozzie's pet and her choice of name for it. But he did participate and the pet that came to him was a brown fieldmouse, identical to Mozzie's transformed state, except the pet is a boy. As a sort of payback, Mano named him Ozzie.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Biancabella and the Snake